User blog:Hellfire King Char/Gravity Fails- DBFW edition
Get ready for guy on tree action and more dumb shit. The "story" Char was standing on the wall of a building while Lion was standing on the roof. Char rhetorically asks "Who gives a crap about gravity?" as nobody cares about the physical entity, making char's feat entirely possible. However, Lion does indeed give a crap about gravity, causing char to fall and crush squishy Jago, invincible Rex's offspring, while earning 500 asshole points in the process. Rex, horrified at this, curls into an Xbox one package, stating "It's a real bad day." Char, the curious dude he was, saw Lion holding the Xbox One package near a portal to weeb land. Char, not being a weeb, has no means of accessing the portal itself, so Lion enters it. A cringy/edgy (credgy) Alaska promptly taunts Char, before shoving him into a bucket. as char, now with a bucket on, turns around, he is shocked at the sight of the Grandmasta. The Grandmaasta promptly vaporizes Char's bucket and his hat much to his dismay. However a voice called Char, revealing it to be 5p00ky w1z4rd Ceo. he returned char's hat back to normal (Actually a hat disguised as his hat, it's a lot cheaper) earning a thanks from Char. Ceo then dragged the credgy Alaska and pulled out a purple top hat, the hat being the source of his corruption. Alaska promptly flees the scene, and Ceo pulls out a hat from the hat, which causes Char to applaud them. The moment the hat is vaporized however, Char tells Ceo to "stop this crap," to put it nicely. Big mistake. As Ceo summons his magic, Char tries tossing an old model cell phone only to watch in shock as it breaks. Ceo promptly fires magic blasts with the intention of turning Char into an ice block, all of which Char runs from and they: Turn the Grandmasta into a computer, Turn a statue into a live lady, Revives Grandpa GA, formerly a tombstone, and turns a brick into a fancy 5 star restaurant. Ceo, frustrated that he didn't turn Char against the Litten Side, tries to leave only to end up paralyzing himself. As Char went by, a delusional Tendo placed a rib-eye steak on Char's hat. He promptly says "Stab stab stab," and then launches a broad arrow that upon further inspection is just a large plank. As Char was tempted to eat his hat, an angry Bon yelled "Who the fuck touched my tree." Tendo blamed Char, naturally, and Char hopped on top of the tree to avoid being shot. As Bon looked on, grunting, Char got a few chuckles before Bon pulled out a chainsaw and started whacking the tree. As Char fell, Tendo saw the tree was going to crush him, and he screamed in a futile struggle to escape, but was crushed. The tree's sacrifice didn't even matter to bon since he was secretly in a relationship with another tree. Char woke up in weeb land, seeing that the force of the tree falling rocketed him here. He noticed some Smash Bros. power-ups and Lion, who is holding a katana. Lion promptly summons Invincible Rex, and tosses a ramen bowl at him to boost his power. Char checks the weirdodex and facepalms upon hearing that Rex would wipe the floor with him. Char checked the area for a weapon, and eventually settled on a bottle, which he broke. This gave Rex war flashbacks of all his comrades being slaughtered by a bottle, and he promptly flees. Char raises the bottle in victory, only for a flying Thet to take it. Lion promptly taunts Char, who gets a real sword. Lion fights very honorably, not manipulating gravity at all. However, Char promptly knocked Lion's sword away, spun him around, and promptly stabbed him with the sword. Lion screams in agony before dying, having been stabbed in the heart. As Char absorbs his soul, he is revealed as the legendary toaster king. THE END Category:Blog posts